Malec One-Shots
by AvernaLilith
Summary: Everything Malec! This will be a collection of Malec one-shots. Originally published on Wattpad, on our account AvernaLilith. Enjoy! [On a side note, if you want to use the image we used for our cover please notify us because that edit is, in fact, our edit.)
1. A Morning of Unlikely Events

Magnus was woken by the acrid smell of death. His eyes darted around the room frantically, but his frenzied actions were to no avail. A large creature with matted fur and sharp, gleaming claws lay nestled on Magnus' face. The creature made some obscure noises, some of which reminded him of snoring. He also quickly found out that he was unable to breathe. Panicking and visualizing a gruesome end, the warlock shot up, causing the creature to screech and pinwheel through the air. It's limbs were stretched out and flailing helplessly. Magnus sighed in exasperation, hearing an audible thump from its landing. Seconds later, a mess of fur appeared, its face displaying one of pure hatred as it high-tailed away, mewling in complaint.

"Chairman Meow!" He rolled over and climbed out of bed, about to slip into his designer slippers only to realize that they were inhabited. By rats. Dead rats, that is. So that explains the horrid smell. Magnus shook his head, feeling utterly betrayed by Chairman Meow's behaviour despite his futile attempts to train him. Of course, he had gotten many warnings that his cat training lessons would not help at all, but he had simply waved them off with a brush of blue glitter.

Magnus kicked away his slippers and instead, sat on the rug and slowly scooted towards the closet. "I refuse to travel on my feet if I am denied the privilege of fabulous footwear," he mused.

Minutes later, Chairman Meow's morning was interrupted for the second time by Magnus' bedroom door abruptly swinging open to reveal a glamorously dressed High Warlock of Brooklyn. If Chairman Meow could see the vibrant shades of red and pink Magnus adorned himself with, he would most definitely regret his decision of opening his eyes.

After crawling to his front door, Magnus grabbed two random shoes strewn on the carpet. He put them on and promptly marched to the kitchen. What he didn't realize was that one shoe was an out of fashion Ugg, and the other was a tattered summer sandal. Oh no, he was focusing too much on the glorious aroma of coffee wafting through his hallways to be bothered by a petty shoe crisis- although a fashion crisis was still very important. His morning needs simply had to be fulfilled before his brain could function properly.

Wait. Magnus freezes in terror. Coffee? When did I make coffee? Did Chairman Meow learn the ancient art of my favourite roast in a matter of minutes? Magnus leans on the wall, considering a future career as a cat trainer. What if he's known how to make coffee all along? That sneaky little furball. He marvelled at his brilliant new discovery, and continued his trek to the kitchen.

Magnus had barely made it through the corridor before he was practically barreled over. He cursed loudly and stumbled back, a scalding hot, mysterious brown liquid drenching his shirt. Ah, well. It wasn't his favourite anyways. Magnus ruffled his hair in frustration, opened his mouth to release his wrath at someone before he was stopped by a fountain of babbled words.

"ImsosorryMagnusIdidn'tseeyouandIthoughtIwouldbringyoucoffeetowakeyouupandyouwouldbehappyandI-"

The words were stopped when Magnus firmly pressed his lips to the "intruder's", who's piercing blue eyes widened. The "intruder" just so happened to be Alec.

Magnus reaches down and grabs hold of the hem of his shirt, lifting it slightly without breaking the kiss. The shadowhunter flushes and grabs Magnus' hand, stopping him.

"We can't- Not here-" He stutters, avoiding Magnus' eyes completely. The warlock snorts, gently prying Alec's hands off.

Magnus nudged Alec. "I'm not trying to seduce you. I'm using my already ruined shirt as a mop, because if I didn't I would have to either use my new, wonderful smelling towels or leave the mess on my floor. And you know either option simply will not do." He then proceeded to dry the puddle of coffee, shuffling around on his knees. "I'm not saying that you wanting me to seduce you isn't an attractive thought though."

Alec bit his lip, clearly embarrassed by his mistake and sheepishly shoved both hands into the pocket of his jeans. He cleared his throat awkwardly, asking in a small voice if Magnus needed help. Although the warlock had just stood up, finished with the task, Alec already started moving towards him.

At that exact moment, Chairman Meow seemed to have spotted something and began running, headed straight towards the shadowhunter. With his claws outstretched, the cat pounced on Alec, which had him sprawling over Magnus, effectively knocking the warlock over and pinning him down on the marble floor. While Alec took a second to realize what had happened, Magnus smirked, fully assessing the situation. Well, who wouldn't want an attractive shadowhunter pinning one down to one's apartment floor?

Although he rather liked the situation, Magnus took the initiative and rolled over, freeing himself and in return, pinning Alec's arms down at his sides. Before Alec could begin his usual flustered blabber, Magnus leaned in for a gentle kiss, not at all like the one Alec had been expecting- although he definitely had no complaints. Encouraged by the touch, the shadowhunter deepened the kiss and pulled Magnus closer to him. Alec could smell the faint scent of sandalwood and burnt sugar on Magnus' clothing. The latter could've been a result of magic used earlier- not what Alec was feeling was anything less than magical.

At that time, another unlikely event happened, although Magnus definitely liked the first one

"Alec? I know you wanted to surprise Magnus with coffee but we're going to be late for the-" Jace's eyes flitted across the scene he had stumbled upon, with Magnus shirtless and on top of Alec. Not to mention that they had been kissing quite passionately. "... Am I interrupting something?"

Magnus' head snapped up and he shot Jace a deadly glare, reaching down to his feet and taking off the Ugg before proceeding to throw it at Jace's golden head. Of course, the Herondale had ducked and the shoe hit Chairman Meow, who had made his way behind him and yowled, but Magnus could pretend that the thud he heard was the shoe hitting his target

"Finally found a use for those old things," he muttered. He then began to gag. Internally, of course. How could he, the most fashionable downworlder in any dimension, wear those?

"Sorry Magnus, Jace and I need to get going," Alec apologized, red steadily creeping up his neck.

Jace snorted and tossed his hair, crossing his arms. "About time. You're lucky I got here before the warlock took off more than his shirt or else you'd never get to that appointment."

"Ah yes. The wonder that is my abdomen is pretty amazing, I know." Magnus helped Alec up and ushered the two shadowhunters out of his apartment. Alec suddenly wrinkled his nose and tugged on Magnus' sleeve. He leaned closer to whisper in Magnus' ear, and Jace shook his head, walking himself out.

"By the way, Magnus- could you please explain why you smell like dead rodents?"

* * *

Heyheyhey, readers~ I'm Magnose Bane, and I'm one of the admins. She-Who-Has-Not-Been-Named is the other admin~ (You can call us Magnose and She~)

(o･ω･o)/

We're going to be writing one-shots for Malec.

MALEC ALL THE WAY!

We look forward to writing these! Please don't forget to vote (press the little star) and comment if you liked this. Also if you like our writing, please follow us~

If you have any suggestions for other one-shots let us know in the comments! But note that we might not use all of your suggestions if we find them repetitive.

THANK YOU FOR READING


	2. Champagne is Grape

**This one-shot takes place around the book City of Glass, celebrating their victory of the Mortal War.**

After a rather awkward chat with someone he was apparently supposed to know, Alec sighed and leaned against the wall. With both hands shoved in his front pockets, the young shadowhunter glanced down with distaste at his loafers. Unfortunately for him, Magnus had been the one to pick out his outfit for the celebratory dinner, and his choices were just so horrifyingly... _Magnus._ Alec honestly wouldn't have minded if his normal hoodie and faded jeans hadn't been replaced by an outlandish blue suit and shining- no, _glittering-_ navy tie. He thanked the Angels that Magnus didn't waste the whole bottle of his hair gel on the rumpled mess that sat upon his head.

With a swoosh, a sharply dressed man strode into the room, carrying flukes of champagne on an embossed golden tray. He went from guest to guest, the glasses disappearing at a steady pace as each were downed. Despite his desperate attempt to inch away from the waiter, he appeared nonetheless at his side, balancing a nearly empty tray. Alec held up a hand to refuse, but instead the waiter shoved a glass into his palm before he marched away, leaving the eighteen year old blinking in shock at the alcohol he was now holding. Unsure what to do, he bit his lip and tried to remain unnoticed like usual, his body slouching slightly as if to take up less space.

From across the room, Magnus was eyeing the boy rather conspicuously, raising an eyebrow with a crooked and amused smile tugging at his lips, as if he was asking why his boyfriend had suddenly taken on drinking. Alec's eyes widened as he mouthed that he didn't take the drink- it was given to him rather forcefully. Unfortunately, this only caused Magnus' eyebrows to raise even higher, a twinkle in his eye challenging him to confirm his claim. The shadowhunter felt heat creeping up his neck and turned, promptly shuffling out of the room.

A couple of hours later, Alec had found himself in a dilemma. His champagne was still untouched, but his throat felt sandy and parched. None of the waiters seemed to serve water, which made little sense to him. The alcohol smelled odd, and he didn't want to touch it- however, his ever growing thirst was starting to convince him otherwise. After a couple more minutes of internal debate, he resolved to take one sip. Just _one._ Anyway, if Izzy would handle multiple shots of far stronger alcoholic drinks, he could handle one sip of champagne, right?

Wrong.

Days later, Alec would still be regretting his decision after learning a valuable life lesson: he could not handle alcohol. At all.

That first sip exploded in his mouth, a perfect mix of sweetness, bubbles and something else. He couldn't stop himself from trying to figure out what the mystery flavor was. Soon, he was heading back for a second glass. And a third. And a fourth.

When the clock neared midnight, he was downing his seventh glass before a realization struck him and he stepped up on a small stand holding a vase of flowers, throwing his hands up while leaning heavily on the wall behind him.

"GRAPE!" He shouted. Or, he thought he shouted. As he would learn the morning after, grape was definitely not what he shouted.

The rest of the evening passed in a bubbly blur, ending somehow with Magnus dragging the shadowhunter- who was kicking and screaming- away from the champagne.

With a horrid headache, Alec stumbled into the cafe, groaning and immediately leaning against Magnus. The warlock was clearly trying to stifle laughter, at the night before's events, no doubt. Alec's head was swimming with nausea, and the light- the light was _far_ too bright.

"What kind of pigsty is this place?" The shadowhunter mumbled drowsily, covering his eyes.

"Well good morning to you too," Magnus grinned, openly eyeing his boyfriend.

"I feel like a vampire! The light burns..."

"You've just offended the undead," The warlock clicked his tongue, faking worry, "I'd hate for you to be at the end of Simon's fangs! No offence to him." Suddenly the rattling chime of a bell signalled another customer; two, actually.

"Time for coffee!" An amused voice echoed in the small space, followed by light laughter.

"I'm bloated, Clary. I swear, I'm getting cramps. You're going to kill me!" Simon's voice groaned, a few heavy footsteps thudding on the tiled floor."

"Oh shush. I have to deal with worse every month. You can handle another cup of coffee, besides, Magnus and Alec are here," Clary pleaded. At the mention of their names, the warlock and shadowhunter looked at each other with wide eyes. Or, Alec did. Magnus simply chortled, examining his sparkling nails.

"Speak of the devil, no?"

"What did I miss?" Simon asked, turning to address the warlock-shadowhunter duo.

"N-nothing," Alec stammered, at the same time Magnus grinned and said, "Alec was just insulting the undead. Which, by default, extends to you." The shadowhunter was positively mortified and resorted to hiding his face with his sleeves.

"I thought you two were getting along though..."

"Nevermind that, did you have a good time at the party last night?" Magnus asked, a glint in his eyes signalling that he knew something Alec didn't. "Just say yes, that's all that matters." Alec paled, his eyes widening.

"...Yes?" Alec and Simon answered in unison, both wary of Magnus's sudden topic change.

"Lovely. We all enjoyed your speech last night! It was so touching-"

"My speech?" Alec jutted in, stricken with embarrassment. "What did I do- oh by the Angel, I'm never having alcohol ever again-"

Clary glanced at Magnus and Alec, grimacing. "I think this is our cue to leave."

"But the coffee-" The vampire started, obviously not getting the hint.'

"You're far too bloated, Simon." The two turned and left, with Clary sighing from secondhand embarrassment for Alec.

"Tell me," Alec demanded, "w-what did I say last night?"

"Oh nothing much," Magnus cast away his question with a nonchalant glance, picking at his food and smiling secretively. "How's your meal?"

Slamming his hands down on the table, Alec leaned forward, "Magnus. Tell me." Despite how direct he wanted to sound, his voice still wavered.

"It was a moving speech, really, but you should forget about it. Want some soup with that?"

"No, I don't want soup with my food, I want soup with the secrets of last night exposed."

"I believe we're all out of 'secrets of last night exposed', so it's either soup or nothing."

"MAGNUS!"

"Alright, fine. You may or may not have shouted that my shampoo smells like grapes and so do I."

"... What's wrong with that?"

"You're implying that you've either showered in my house before or taken time to sniff me and my cleansing solutions." Before Alec could babble apologies like usual, Magnus cut him off, "I actually smell like sandalwood. I thought you'd know this."

Alec buried his face into his sweater. Oh how could he have been so stupid- so drunk? More important, how did Isabelle handle that much champagne? An entertained chuckle broke through his worries as Magnus reached over and pulled the young shadowhunter into a hug.

"We've all been drunk before, Alexander. I have plenty of my own drunk stories to tell- did I ever tell you what happened in Peru? Well, I was travelling with Ragnor Fell and Catarina..."

* * *

 **Woo! We're done our second oneshot.**

 **Did you catch that pun? Champagne is** _ **grape**_ **? As in great? No?**

 **Well.**

 **Anyways... I hope this answers the mighty question of the century- What happens when you mix Alexander Lightwood and champagne?**

 **The answer:**

 **Incorrect statements about how Magnus Bane smells.**

 **Please click that little star to vote, and get us a little more attention.**

 **If you have any suggestions, please leave them in the comment below and we'll try our best to get to them.**

 **Thank you for reading our oneshot and I hope you enjoyed it~**

 **-Magnose and She.**


End file.
